Gray Fullbuster
(グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) ''ist ein Magier von Fairy Tail und ein Mitglied von "Team Natsu". Aussehen Grays Kleidung ändert sich immer von Folge zu Folge. Doch meist trägt er eine bequeme, schwarze Hose, ein einfaches T-Shirt und eine lockere Jacke darüber. Seine Füße stecken grundsätzlich immer in schwarzen Schuhen. Grays helle Hautfarbe bildet einen tollen Kontrast zu seinem pechschwarzen Haar, das eher kurz geschnitten ist. Seine Haare sehen immer ein wenig zerzaust aus und einige Strähne fallen ihm wie ein Vorhang vor seine klaren Augen. thumb|left|126px|Gray in jüngeren Jahren Sein Gildenzeichen hat er in dunkelblau über der rechten Brust. Außerdem trägt er immer eine Kette mit einem kleinen Schwert als Anhänger. Gray besitzt die schlechte Angewohnheit (wie auch sein früherer Freund Lyon) zu Strippen, also sich mitten in der Öffentlichkeit auszuziehen. Ein kleiner Nachteil: Er merkt es nicht! So kommt es oft vor, dass er beinahe splitternackt am Tisch sitzt und an einem Krug Bier nagt. Die Mädchen sind nicht besonders begeistert davon, nur Juvias Augen strahlen vor Freude, wenn sie Gray nackt, bzw. halbnackt sieht. Diese äußerst merkwürdige Angewohnheit von Gray und Lyon ist auf ihr Magiertraining mit Ul zurückzuführen. Sie meinte, dass man eins mit dem Eis oder der Kälte werden muss, damit man die Magie richtig anwenden kann. Ansonsten ist Gray sehr gut gebaut und verfügt über ein ansehnliches Sixpack, das vom Logo der Gilde geziert wird. Charakter Grays Charakterzug kann man verschieden deuten. So spielt er auf der einen Seite den ernsten Miesepeter, der fast kein Spaß versteht und sich über Natsus lebendige Art wie ein Verrückter aufregt. Er und Gray verhalten sich deshalb wie Hund und Katz und vertragen sich grundsätzlich nicht besonders gut. Nur wenn sich Erza in der Nähe aufhält, spielen sie eine heitere Welt vor und benehmen sich so, als wären sie beste Freunde. In ihrer Vergangenheit prügelten sie sich oft, führten zahlreiche Machtkämpfe aus und wollten dem Anderen demonstrieren, dass derjenige der Größte und Stärkste ist. thumb|left|132pxAuf der anderen Seite kann Gray ein richtiges Kind sein und seine Freunde richtig ärgern. Als Natsu einmal ein Schläfchen hielt, nutzte Gray die Chance schamlos aus und bemalte Natsu, sodass dieser am Ende wie ein Clown mit Schnurrhaaren aussah. Gray kann es nicht leiden, wenn er sieht, wenn Erza weint. Das zeigt auch wieder, dass Gray ein warmes Herz besitzt. Ebenso ist Gray für seine Freunde da und wollte sich sogar opfern, als er und seine Freunde den Gefahren von Deliora, dem bösen Dämon von Zeref, ausgesetzt waren. Was man Gray jedoch noch anrechnen sollte, ist sein Schauspieltalent. So ist er fähig, die dunkle Organisation Avatar über ein halbes Jahr zu unterwandern, ohne dass er Misstrauen weckt - nur seine Vergangenheit hat dies dort getan, verhaltenstechnisch fügte er sich perfekt ein. Auch die verrückte Wissenschaftlerin Daphne konnte er ohne große Probleme davon überzeugen, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand und ließ ganz Fairy Tail glauben, er wäre tatsächlich auf ihre Seite gewechselt. Nur Natsu konnte er nie überzeugen, wenn er böse Absichten vortäuschte. Grays Vergangenheit Gray wurde von Ul, der Eismagierin, aufgezogen und sie lehrte ihm die Eismagie. Als seine Heimatstadt von dem bösartigen Dämon Deliora komplett dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde, fanden Ul und ihr Schüler Lyon Bastia den völlig verstörten, jungen Gray und nahmen ihn bei sich auf. Fortan trainierte Gray mit Ul und Lyon und seinen innere Wut gegen Deliora gab ihm die Kraft, stark und mutig zu werden. thumb|left|228px|Gray trainiert mit Ul. Doch Deliora trieb wieder sein Unwesen und um das Leben von ihren Schützlingen Lyon und Gray zu retten, wandte Ul Iced Shell an, eine Magie, die sie in einen unschmelzbaren Eisblock verwandelte, der den Dämon umhüllte. Deliora war somit außer Gefecht gesetzt worden, doch Gray und sein Mitschüler waren nun auf sich alleine gestellt. Die Wege der beiden trennte sich und Lyon, dessen Ziel, Ul zu übertreffen, sich immer noch nicht geändert hatte, suchte einen Weg um Deliora aus den Eis zu befreien, damit er ihn besiegen und somit Ul übetreffen konnte. Gray fand Unterschlupf in der Magier-Gilde Fairy Tail, wobei er auf seinen grössten Rivalen Natsu Dragneel stieß. Seine Vergangenheit mit Deliora Deliora, ein bösartiges Monster von Zeref, zerstörte Grays Stadt, als dieser noch ein Kleinkind war. Durch Deliora verlor Gray seine gesamte Familie, Verwandte und Freunde. Auch seine Stadt wurde komplett vernichtet und er war nun auf sich alleine gestellt. Als Gray später von Ul aufgenommen wurde, schwor er sich, sich an Deliora zu rächen. Als er efuhr, dass das Monster ganz in der Nähe wieder mal sein Unwesen trieb, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg dahin. Leider erfuhren Ul und Lyon von seinen Racheplänen und reisten ihm sofort hinter her, um Gray aufzuhalten. Denn er konnte Deliora unmöglich alleine besiegen! Deliora war viel zu stark für den damals noch sehr jungen Gray. Als es so weit war, kämpfte Ul statt Gray gegen Deliora. In dem verbitterten Kampf gegen das böse Monster setzte Ul den mächtigen Zauber ''Iced Shell an. Dabei wurde das Monster im ewigen Eis versiegelt, das unzerstörbar war. Doch der Körper von Ul wird beim Einsatz von ''Iced Shell ''aufgelöst und verwandelt sich in das Eis, das das Monster umschließt. Dies bedeutete einen weiteren Verlust für Gray, der auch auf das Konto von Deliora ging. Zusammenfassung Macao-Akt Das erste Treffen zwischen Lucy und Gray Gray und Lucy trafen das erste Mal in Folge 2 aufeinander, als Natsu Dragonil mit Lucy Heartfilia im Schlepptau zur Magier-Gilde Fairy Tail zurückkehrte. Wie immer herrschte ein undurchschaubares Chaos in der Gilde. Es wurde viel Bier ausgeschenkt und wie immer gelacht und gescherzt. Auchthumb|214px Gray war mit von der Partie und nagte an einem großen Krug Bier. Kaum betrat Natsu das Gebäude, entfachten ihre alten Rivalitäten wieder und sie stierten sich wütend an. Der Anblick von Gray war äußerst schockierend: Er saß nur mit leichten Boxershorts am Tisch, wo Hose und T-Shirt waren, wusste niemand. Als Gray der Neuankömmling freundlich Willkommen heißen wollte, kam der Höhepunkt: Im der Prügelei klaute ihm Natsu das letzte verbliebene Kleidungsstück und so stand er splitternackt neben Lucy! Als er dann Lucy noch Fragte ob sie ihm ihre Unterwäsche leihen könnte, verpasste sie ihm (verständlicherweise) einen Fausthieb auf die Nase. Daybreak-Akt Gray findet die Belohnung für Natsus letzte Mission heraus und er wünscht ihm ruhig Glück und sagt, dass die Dinge interessant werden würden. Später wird er von Natsu angegriffen, als er von einem Job zurückkommt und herausfindet, dass Natsu und Lucy ebenfalls von einem Job zurückkommen und ihre Wege sich zufällig kreuzen. Er erzählt Natsu, Lucy und Happy, dass Erza Scarlet zurückkommen würde, was sie unruhig machen würde. Sie beschließen, zurückzugehen, werden aber von einer Gruppe Magier überfallen, die Happy entführen und planen, ihn zu essen. Das Team schafft es, sie zu besiegen und Happy zu retten, als sie hören, wie einer der besiegten Magier "Wiegenlied" erwähnt. Lullaby-Akt Als Gray kurz davor ist, sich wieder mit Natsu zu streiten, hört er, als Erzas Ankunft von Loki kommt, dass er aufhört. Später wird er zusammen mit Natsu, Happy und Lucy auf eine Mission mit Erza gehen, sehr zu seinem Leidwesen. Auf ihrem Weg zu ihrer Mission zeigt er Lucy seine Fähigkeiten als Ice-Make Mage. Lucy erwähnt dann, dass Grays Eisfähigkeiten und Natsus Feuerfähigkeiten wahrscheinlich die Ursache ihrer Streitigkeiten sind. Als sie aus dem Zug steigen, diskutieren sie weiter über die Mission, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie vergessen haben, den bewegungsschwachen Natsu mitzunehmen. Nachdem sie mit Natsu wieder vereint sind, erfahren sie, dass Natsu im Zug mit einem Mitglied von Eisenwald, Kageyama, eine Konfrontation hatte. Natsu sagt, dass er eine seltsame Art von Flöte mit drei Augen und einem Schädel hatte. Dann kommt Lucy herein und sagt, sie habe nur in Büchern davon gehört, aber es könnte "Wiegenlied" sein, die Flöte des Todes. Eisenwald übernimmt den Bahnhof von Oshibana und zwingt die fünf, hinein zu gehen, trifft schnell Eisenwalds Magier und bekämpft sie. Erigor, der Ace of Eisenwald, hat jedoch andere Pläne und flieht die Szene mit Gray und Natsu auf den Fersen. Doch die beiden beschließen, sich zu trennen, und Gray trifft auf einen von Eisenwalds Elite-Mitgliedern, Rayule. Während die beiden kämpfen, erfährt Gray von dem Plan, alle Gildenmeister zu töten, die sich regelmäßig treffen. Gray fröstet sofort Rayules Gesicht und beendet ihren Kampf. Er informiert Erza darüber und sie gehen zu Kageyama, um Erigors Windmauer zu vertreiben. Kageyama wird jedoch von Karacka, einem Eisenwald-Gildenmitglied, erstochen, bevor er ihnen helfen kann. Nachdem Lucy ihren neuen Himmlischen Geist gerufen hat, beglückwünscht Virgo, Gray Virgo, dass sie süß ist und während sie entkommen, ist Gray der einzige, der bemerkt, dass Jungfrau und Lucys Röcke durch den Wind hoch fliegen. Sie erkennen dann, dass Natsu und Happy wieder fehlen. Während sie Natsu und Happy mit dem verletzten Kageyama hinterherjagen, hält Gray eine Rede über Leben und Tod, doch die Atmosphäre ist ruiniert, als Lucy Gray anschreit und ihn auffordert, Kageyama zu töten, nachdem er sie belästigt hat. Sie kommen zu Natsu und Happy, nur um zu sehen, dass Natsu Erigor geschlagen hat. Gray beleidigt Natsu wie immer mit Schwierigkeiten in der Schlacht und beleidigt ihn für seine Kleiderwahl. Als Erza der Gruppe für eine gute Arbeit gratuliert, schnappt sich Kageyama die Wiegenliedflöte und nutzt den magischen Vierradantrieb, um zur Überraschung aller nach Clover Town zu kommen. Als sie ihm nachjagen, erreichen sie Kageyama mit Makarov und wollen ihrem Meister helfen, werden aber von den Gildenmeistern Bob und Goldmine angehalten. Dann sehen sie, dass Makarov Kageyama davon überzeugt hat, die Wiegenliedmagie nicht zu benutzen. Plötzlich beginnt die Flöte selbst zu sprechen und verwandelt sich in einen riesigen Dämon. Gray verbündet sich mit Natsu und Erza, um den Dämon zu besiegen. Wenn es Natsu angreift, verfehlt es und geht stattdessen zu den Gildenmeistern. Um die Meister zu beschützen, benutzt er Ice-Make: Shield und wird ergänzt, wie schnell er das Schild erschaffen kann. Dann greift er den Dämon mit seinem Ice-Make: Lance an. Mit den drei gemeinsamen Bemühungen ist Lullaby besiegt. Doch während des Prozesses zerstören sie versehentlich das Gebäude des Gildenmeister-Treffens und zwingen das Team und Makarov zur eiligen Flucht. '' '' Nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Magnolia kommt Gray sehr zu ihrer Bestürzung in Lucys Wohnung, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass Natsu und Erza ihren Kampf beginnen wollen. Als er sieht, ist er schockiert zu hören, dass Erza vom Magic Council wegen Sachbeschädigung verhaftet werden soll. Galuna Island-Akt Gray wartet wie alle anderen auf Erzas Urteil, aber er erfährt, dass alles nur ein Scherz war und er äußert sein Missfallen darüber. Gray fällt dann, wie alle anderen auch, in Mystogans Schlafmagie, als dieser hereinkommt. Nachdem Mystogan die Schlafmagie verlassen hat, erklärt Gray Lucy über Mystogans Aktionen. Als Natsu, Happy und Lucy die Anfrage der S-Klasse, den Fluch der Galuna-Insel aufzuheben, befehlen, befiehlt Makarov Laxus Dreyar, hinter ihnen herzugehen und sagt, dass er der Einzige ist, der sie zwingen kann, zurückzukommen. Wie auch immer, Gray steht auf und will sie stattdessen zurückholen. Gray holt die drei in Hargeon ein, die ein Boot suchen, um sie auf die Insel zu bringen. Gray versucht sie zu überreden, zurück zu gehen, aber als Natsu sich wehrt, versucht Gray, Magie zu benutzen. Bobo, der Bootsbesitzer, sieht sie dann mit Magic und sagt ihnen, dass er sie auf die Insel bringen wird. Natsu sieht dies als eine Öffnung und schlägt Grey bewusstlos, fesselt ihn und bringt ihn mit. Auf ihrem Weg zur Insel zeigt Bobo ihnen die Auswirkungen des dämonischen Fluchs der Insel. Bobo verschwindet dann, und obwohl Happy überprüft, ob er ins Wasser gefallen ist, ist er nirgendwo zu finden. All dies wird irrelevant, wenn eine große Welle ihr Boot trifft und sie an Land wäscht. Grey, der jetzt zustimmt, zu helfen, geht mit Natsu, Lucy und Happy zum Dorf der Insel und trifft seinen Bürgermeister Moka, der sie bittet, den Mond zu zerstören und den Fluch aufzuheben. Sie halten eine solche Aufgabe für unmöglich, untersuchen stattdessen den Wald der Insel und werden von einer riesigen Maus angegriffen, die sie besiegen. Dabei gelingt es dem Team, einen verlassenen Tempel zu finden. Natsu kommentiert den verfallenen Boden und fängt an, ihn mit seinem Fuß zu knallen, so dass er bröckelt und sie nach unten in eine Höhle stürzt, was Happy dazu bringt, einen Knochen, den er gefunden hat, fast zu schlucken. Lucy rettet ihn vor Würgen, indem er sie aus seiner Kehle zieht. In dieser Höhle entdecken sie den gefrorenen Dämon Deliora zusammen mit drei Magiern: Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki und Toby Horhorta, die sich über Angelicas Niederlage unterhalten. Gray erklärt den anderen, was Deliora ist: ein unsterblicher Dämon, der Ishban vor 10 Jahren zerstörte und von seinem Lehrer Ur auf Kosten ihres Lebens besiegelt wurde. Die Gruppe beschließt zu warten, bis der Mond herauskommt, um seine Beteiligung an dem gefrorenen Dämon zu beobachten. Lucy bringt ihre Himmelsgeist-Lyra hervor, um die Zeit zu vertreiben. Happy will, dass sie ein Fischlied singt, aber Lucy sagt Lyra, dass sie alles singen soll, was sie mag. Ihre Fähigkeit, Lieder zu singen, die reflektieren, was man in ihrem Herzen hat, bringt Gray zu Tränen, sehr zur Überraschung der anderen. Als die Nacht eintrifft, entdecken sie, dass das Mondlicht den Dämon durch den rituellen Mondtropfen trifft, der das Eis schmelzen würde. Als das Team sich versteckt, kommen Reite Lyon, Sherry, Yuka und Toby an. Reite Lyon erkundigt sich nach dem Mondtropf-Ritual und befiehlt den anderen drei, das Dorf zu verwischen, da sie die einzigen Menschen auf der Insel sind. Erzürnt von der Anordnung von Reitei Lyon springt Natsu aus dem Versteck und greift neben Gray an. Natsu ist schnell erstarrt, und Grey erzählt Happy, mit Lucy zu flüchten, während er fortfährt, Lyon zu kämpfen. Nachdem Happy und Lucy gegangen sind, tritt Gray Natsu den Hügel hinunter, um ihn vor Lyons Magie zu schützen. Gray streitet sich dann mit Lyon über seine Beweggründe und sagt, dass Ur gestorben sei, um Deliora zu besiegeln und er versucht, Ur's Vermächtnis zu zerstören. Lyon fragt ihn dann, wie er mit dem Wissen leben kann, dass er Ur getötet hat. Die beiden kämpfen dann. Während des Kampfes offenbart Lyon, dass er Deliora wiederbeleben und töten wird. Er besiegt das, was Ur nicht konnte und erlaubte ihm, sie zu übertreffen. Gray sagt ihm, dass es unmöglich ist, aber Lyon erinnert ihn daran, dass sie das zu ihm gesagt haben, aber er hat Deliora trotzdem herausgefordert, was zu Ur's Tod geführt hat. Überwältigt von Trauer verliert Gray den Kampf und fällt in Bewusstlosigkeit. Als er aufwacht, sieht er Natsu, der ihn zurück ins Dorf trägt. Auf dem Weg zum Dorf tröstet Natsu ihn dafür, dass er verloren hat. Er sagt, dass sie von Fairy Tail sind, einer Gilde, die nicht weiß, wann sie aufhören soll. Seine Eismagie thumb|left|212px|Grays EiskanoneGray ist ein Eis,-und Formmagier (später auch noch Eis-Devilslayer) und wurde von Ul unterrichtet, eine andere Eismagie bzw. dass Gegenstück ist Lyons Eismagie. Lyon kann sich bewegende Objekte aus Eis erschaffen (z.b. Ice Make Eagle). Als Ul jedoch starb, war Gray auf sich alleine gestellt und kam dann zur Magier-Gilde Fairy Tail. Dort wurde er mit offenen Armen empfangen und kämpft und trainiert seither dort. Grays Spezialität ist es, Dinge aus Eis zu formen. So entstehen Dinge wie riesige Eiskäfige, in Edolas erschaffte er einen Schlüssel oder eine gigantische Eiskanone, mit der er seine Gegner abschiessen kann. "Ice Make" kündigt das Objekt an, das er erschaffen will. thumb|204px Gray ist sehr stark und er setzt seine Kraft sehr präzise ein. Grundsätzlich könnte man Gray als "Eisritter" bezeichnen, denn er kann sowohl Lanzen wie auch ein Eisschwert erschaffen, die gefährliche Auswirkungen auf seine Gegner haben. Er ist außerdem wie seine Meisterin Ul scheinbar in der Lage, die verbotene Technik Iced Shell zu verwenden. Trivia *Gray streitet sich gerne mit Natsu Dragonil und sie wollen immer testen, wer der Stärkere von beiden ist. *Wenn sich Erza in der Nähe aufhält, benehmen sich Natsu und Gray, als wären sie beste Freunde. *Er mag es nicht, wenn Erza Scarlet weint. *Er besitzt die schlechte Angewohnheit, immer und überall zu Strippen ohne das er es merkt. Ständig läuft er in Boxershorts oder sogar Nackt durch die Gegend und erschreckt so viele Menschen. *Juvia Loxar liebt Gray über alles, jedoch zeigt er sich anfangs sehr abweisend, was sich mit der Zeit ändert. *Offenbar ist es peinlich für ihn alleine mit Erza auf einen Auftrag zu gehen. *Natsu und Gray ähneln in ihren Streitigkeiten sehr Zorro und Sanji aus One Piece. Beide streiten sich gerne und haben sehr unterschiedliche Charakterstärken. * Er hat die eigenartige Fähigkeit, dass sich Homosexuelle Charaktere unsterblich in ihn verlieben Navigation Statistiken Galerie Gray vs Natsu1.jpg Grays Eiskanone.jpg Gray kämpft1.jpg Gray der Eismagier.jpg Gray der Hübschling.jpg Erza x gray.png Gray kämpft.png Gray und Lyon.jpg Gray und Juvia.jpg Gray ist wütend.jpg gray f.png|Gray greift an! gray weint.png|Gray weint. Gray_is_ready_to_fight_Naked_Mummy.jpg Gray_prof.jpg Gray_Fullbuster_GMG.png Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fairy Tail-Mitglied Kategorie:Team Natsu Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Männlich